Sonic the Hedgehog
Ogilvie Maurice "Sonic" The Hedgehog (or simply just known as Sonic) is the main protagonist of the Titototter series. He is portrayed by the owner of Titototter, Tito Jimenez. Background Not much is known about Sonic, only that Sonic told his dad he would go to college and become a doctor. However, he did not attend college or become a doctor, therefore he did not speak to his father for a very long time (most likely because he was too embarrassed). Aborted future In a possible future timeline, Sonic found out that Jet had broken his dead grandmother's vase by shooting a basketball at it. Furious, Sonic stabbed and killed Jet with a knife, while mourning for his dead grandmother. Meanwhile, Jet from the present traveled forward in time to witness this event. This timeline was aborted when Jet from the present stole and used Tails's identical vase in the place of Sonic's grandmother's vase. Personality Sonic's personality seems to be similar to the SuperMarioLogan version of Mario, but displays some interesting traits too, such as when he attempted to kill Mario because the plumber tried to take his meatballs, lied about his leg being broken to Jet, and did not at all want to approach his dad again because of him not attending college. He also seems to a cheater as shown in Tail's Losing Streak, and is shown to be a robber in The Stolen Ring. He is shown to generally be a nice guy helping Panda gets Meatball when he's sick and helping Jet gets a date. Even though he is side toward Tails like in Tail's New Sneakers, he is generally helpful among the two in relationships. Even though he makes fun of Jet and even spread hatred toward Tails sometimes, they still considered them as friends despite being mean spirited to them. He also is a Harry Potter fan. Relationships Tails Tails is Sonic's best friend and loyal companion. Tails helps Sonic with various problems he has, such as his leg being broken in TT Movie: Jet. Sonic is a close friend with Tails. However, they do occasionally get in arguments like in Tail's Losing Streak and Tail's New Sneakers. Other than that, they are real friends and even have their own friendship handshakes. Panda Panda is another friend of Sonic, who Sonic also treats well. Jet Sonic first despised Jet due to him being a jerk to him and him being extremely cocky. After a race among Sonic and Jet, he became one of his best friends. Jet is usually still pretty greedy among Sonic but usually they do get along well even if Jet is a trouble causer. In the future in the episode The Vase, Sonic kills Jet due to him destroying his deceased grandmother's vase. Monkey Sonic treats Monkey good, unless Monkey is acting completely retarded. Mario Sonic loathes Mario for taking the Meatball and attacking him for the meatballs Sub that he needs to give to Panda. This is a reference to how Sonic and Mario were enemy in the video game. Criminal Records *'Animal Cruelty:' he ran over a Cat and a Dog in Mario *'Murder:' he stepped on Mario and stabbed his father and in an aborted future he stabbed Jet *'Theft:' he stole a ring at Wallmart in The Stolen Ring Transformations *Werehog Form this is Sonic's Werehog form that only appeared in Talking Food and Werehog. It's Sonic when he got injected by Monkey. And for that, Sonic gets mad and tried to kill Monkey, he beats up everyone except Spongebob and the Toast Cop. He was going kill Monkey, but he turn back to normal, and somehow forgot the whole thing. In Sonic's Losing Streak, he briefly turns into a Werehog again after he and Shadow lost to Tails in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Super Cinos This transformation only appeared on Sonic Goes to Sonic. It's Sonic after eating the Super Sonic Burger with extra bacon and extra super. He looks like Super Sonic, but he's ugly and bigger. He beats up Panda and Shadow, and then he went to the bathroom to take a crap, making him going back to normal. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Tails * Panda * Jet * Monkey * Sharky * Pranking * Gold * Tails' sneaker * Winning * Roblox * Rings * Running Dislikes * Tarantulas * His own father * Metal Sonic * Mario * Jet (formerly) * Grandma dying * Losing * Getting arrested * Panda's cookies * Board games Trivia * This version of Sonic does not seem to show his super speed most of the time, although he showed it once, in Jet, where Jet races against him, only before Jet trips Sonic. * Sonic has a tendency to cheat in Super Smash Bros. * Sonic has appeared in every single Titototter video except Shadow's Plan. * Sonic has a fear of tarantulas, as revealed in Sonic's Big Fear. * It has been shown that Sonic is a sweet, caring friend, since he got Panda meatballs for Panda while she was sick. * Sonic is shown to have a deceased grandma that die being hit by a basketball by Jet. * Sonic is potentially use as a clip in a SML video known called Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday ** The video is shown here: Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday! Poll Do you like Sonic? Yes No Kind of Prefer Not to say Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Murderers Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Important Pages Category:Titototter Category:Season 0 Debuts Category:A to Z